


A Tourney in Harrenhal

by peacefulvillage



Series: Happy Endings [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 20 years later, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J, Stark Family, Stark weddings that go well, Targaryen Family, happy ending with angst, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: A tourney celebrating the marriage of Robb Stark's daughter and Jon Snow's son is held at the historic Harrenhal with hopes that their ending with be happier than the ones before them. Sequel to The Return.





	A Tourney in Harrenhal

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself and made a sequel. It was going to be a one shot, but it is going to be about 2 or 3 chapters. And no flames please. If you don't like it just click out of it and have a nice day.

Robb Stark always knew this day would come. From the first time he saw Bethany Stark and Jaehaerys Targaryen share a cradle and reach out for each other Robb knew that they would marry. Knew that his beautiful little girl would be queen. He saw the way the little floppy haired boy lit up for her, and the way Bethany would grin at just the sight of him. Robb remembered Jaehaerys asking for permission to marry Bethany. He was six and looking more at his feet then at Robb. Robb only laughed and picked the boy up and told him they were too young. Jaehaerys had frowned looking like he was sixty instead of six. Robb had kissed his head and told him to ask again when he was older. Eight years later with a confidence that came from his Dornish side came up to Robb and said,

“I’m older.”

Of course Jaehaerys being a prince made it more complicated than just asking permission. Jon had to look at it from all angles. The north was not the only region. There were many contenders for the prince’s hand. Many daughters that could strengthen the crown even more than the daughter of his cousin. They had the northern loyalty but many other families were not happy with the favor given to others. It was Dany who ultimately convinced the council. She reasoned that they had made the world better than the one they had started out in. What better way than to allow the crown prince to marry for love and not duty?

And now they were here. Robb had his arm around his wife who was softly crying through her smile. Robb felt his own eyes burning as he watched Bethany say the vows she had been practicing for weeks. Ned had been a stand in for Jaehaerys and it make his middle son very uncomfortable. It occurred to Robb he was the first Stark father in two generations to see his child wed. His grandfather did not see Ned or Lyanna Stark marry, and Ned never saw any of his children get married either. They had died before they had the chance.

Everyone cheered when Jaehaerys kissed Bethany. Bethany turned red and hid her face in Jaehaerys’ chest. She was going to have to get used to being the center of attention. One day she was going to be Queen after all. Finally she turned and faced the crowd. Her grin so big it might break her face. Robb looked over at Jon. His brother had a look on his face that Robb had not seen in a long time. Jon looked almost…sad. He was smiling, but Robb knew better. Robb made a note to talk to him later. For now he looked back at his family who were cheering around him and finally back at his little girl. She looked over at him too and her own eyes watered now. Robb was no longer the most important man in her life.

It was Jaehaerys’ idea to hold a tourney at Harrenhal to celebrate the wedding. The kid always did have a sense of humor. He wanted to make new memories at the historic sight. And of course he knew that if he won and crowned someone over Beth she would throw a spear at him. Robb’s little girl was one of the best spear throwers in the kingdoms. They were even adding a spear throwing event to the tourney. Robb needed to stop thinking of Bethany as his little girl. She was 18. Not so little anymore. Still, he remembered holding her and those big brown eyes staring up at him and Robb knew he would do anything to make sure that she got to this point right now.

“Robb?” Roslin’s sweet voice said, “You alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Robb said, “We did good, didn’t we?”

“That we did,” Roslin agreed as they looked out at their children celebrating. Rodrick was trying to sneak ale, but Ned saw and stopped him. Minisa was whispering into Rhae’s ear while Jon's youngest Aemon was helping feed one of Rickon’s bunch. Shireen and Rickon had finally decided to stop having more children after she gave birth to their second son, but Rickon had beat them all in having the most children. Of course they had started before they were even married but Robb tried not to dwell on that anymore. Roslin had never been so mad as when she found out that Rickon had done it on purpose as to make sure Shireen married him. Robb hadn’t been mad even though he pretended to be for Roslin's sake. If their biggest problems were out of wedlock babies then Robb was happy.

Once again Robb’s thoughts drifted to his father and how thankful he was that Robb got to be here for his daughter. To see her wed. To see her grow. To hopefully hold a grandchild in his arms soon. Something Ned Stark never got to do. Robb looked over at Roslin who was laughing at something Dany said. Obella was filing up their glasses with more wine despite their protests. Robb decided to stick to just the one glass. Roslin was a nightmare when she was sick and by the amount of wine she was going to be a terror in the morning.

There was dancing and drinks. Time seemed to fly before everyone went to sleep. There was no bedding ceremony. Jon would outlaw that if he could. The wedded couple quietly retired as did everyone else. Robb was so tired by the time the celebration was over that he never did talk to Jon. They retired soon too. Well Roslin fell asleep, Robb was still up.

“Are you going to tell me what is bothering you now?” Roslin said turning around and facing him sometime later. He thought she had been asleep and it looks like that wasn’t the case.

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep,” Robb said and Roslin only looked at him. He didn’t know why he bothered to keep things from her. Roslin knew him well. She sat up and Robb did too. She waiting for him to go on. “It’s Jon. Did he seem off to you?”

“What do you mean?” Roslin asked.

“At the wedding, he seemed really quiet and had a frown on his face when we all know how happy he is for his son. He adores Bethany.” Robb answered.

“Jon was quiet and broody, how is that different then normal?” Roslin said with a yawn.

“I don’t know, something was…off,” Robb said.

“You look really worried,” Roslin noticed. Her husband had never been a worrier. That was always her.

“He is my brother, I am telling you Roslin, something is wrong,” Robb said and Roslin put a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, I can make sure you get a moment alone with him.” Roslin said and laid back down. Robb nodded and she guided him so his head was on her chest as she ran her fingers through his graying auburn hair just like she had done with her children many times.

<><><><><>

The trouble with your brother being the King is that he is always with someone. Poor Roslin had tried to distract Dany and Obella, but if not one was with him it was the other. When the first day of the tourney began Jaehaerys and Bethany were seated in the places of honor with Jon next to Jaehaerys with Obella next to him and Dany next to Bethany. Roslin was sitting next to Dany while he was on her other side. Four people stood between Robb and his brother. Considering they were all but twins growing up it was very frustrating.

While everyone else watching the tourney Robb was watching Jon. Jon clapped and cheered but when everyone’s attention was back on the game Jon sat back and put his hand over his heart. Obella asked if something was wrong but Jon waved her off. Finally Jon excused himself and Robb knew this was his chance. He followed Jon to behind the tents and watched as his brother leaned against a post as if he couldn’t go on any longer. Once again Jon’s hand went to his heart.

“Jon?” Robb said and Jon stood straight.

“Robb, why are you not enjoying the tourney?” Jon said. A fake smile was on his face. It was the one Robb saw a lot when they were growing up when Jon pretended he was fine when he was really hurt.

“What’s wrong, and don’t say nothing because you look like you are in a lot of pain.” Robb asked cutting to the chase. Who knows how much time they had before someone found them.

“It’s my heart,” Jon said after a long silence. “Pains me sometimes.”

“Your heart?” Robb repeated.

“Considering I was stabbed through the heart over 20 years ago I am lucky it hasn’t bothered me until now,” Jon said trying to make light of it.

“What does Sam say?” Robb asked knowing Jon would have seen his friend about what was going on. Jon smiled that sad smile again.

“He says I’m dying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is about happy endings, but it has been nearly 20 years. Which is 20 years longer than most of the characters hoped to live. Please give me a kudos and leave a comment telling me if I should bother with this at all! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
